


Do You Want To Know A Secret?

by maize_onice



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, On The Way To A Smile: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, During Canon, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maize_onice/pseuds/maize_onice
Summary: Cloud was a man of a few words. Nowadays Tifa rarely spoke. One night when the skies were clear and the stars shone bright like it did many years ago at the water tower, she finally did.---Scenarios about growing up, relationships and the important things.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Cloud Strife**

The door opened and a middle-aged man welcomed both mother and son to their porch. “Hello, neighbor.” Was his sing-song greeting. Cloud made sure to hide behind his mother’s long skirt to avoid being seen. “How nice of you stop by. What is this?” His eyebrows arched looking at the pot Claudia Strife was holding in her hands. His eyes, empathic. A silent nod to his visitor’s way.

“I just want to say thank you for the flowers you sent for my husband. I know this may not be much…” Cloud’s mother was nervous but she wasn’t uncomfortable at all. There bags under her eyes, results of the lack of sleep and dehydration. Her battles day and night were long. It needed getting used to having only Cloud running about the house. She opened the vessel within her hands just enough for a rich aroma to leak out; beef stew. “This is Cloud’s favorite. Say hi, Cloud.” She nudged a small boy behind her, gripping her long skirt as if it would disappear if loosened his hold.

Cloud; 7-years-old. His light blue eyes aimed for a peak, for a small view of what was before him. “Erm. Hello.” His voice was barely audible, muted and he hid behind the cloth again.

Feet suddenly started padding on the wooden floor behind the door. “Is that beef stew?!” A shriek came from behind the man. A small brunette girl in a plain white dress popped her head out. “Is it Madam Strife’s beef stew?” She yelped again, waiting for the confirmation from her father, tugging the edge of his leather vest. She gave a toothy grin looking at her father, the older man before her and the next door neighbor in polite greeting. As opposed to Cloud, she was practically stopping herself from jumping out completely. Tifa Lockhart, 6-years-old. Her ruby eyes were shining. "Cloud!" She finally realized who was in front of her, noticing the tuff of blond hair sticking out from his mother's apron. Cloud shook his head and completely ignored her, in which she returned with a playful pout. “I love your mama’s beef stew!” Her head swinging side to side, trying to catch eye contact with his baby blues. 

Both adults waited for a reply. Cloud's mother waited in anticipation most especially. Maybe Cloud can start making friends! It was a start, maybe. Tifa Lockhart was one of the most notable kids in the neighborhood who had fun adventures with everyone else. It would be a nice change of pace and scenery with the recent unfortunate events.

Cloud greeted them with pure silence. And after a few huffs, Cloud decided on his reply, his eyebrows cinched; he ran back home, in a flash, completely leaving the company he was gracing in awkward bewilderment.

* * *

“When I grow up, I want to make food.” Cloud murmured, his feet dangling from the chair he was sitting on. He was scraping the last of the stew and white rice stuck to his plate and spoon. He gulped down a glass of water, putting on a bravado that was bigger than he was. When Cloud was with his mother, he had that certain air in him that made him feel he could conquer anything.

Claudia Strife looked at him with earnest eyes, a warm smile on her face. “You would be a great cook, Cloud. I can teach you all the best recipes and you will have girls swooning left and right.” She always teased him about that despite his age. Claudia knew his only son didn’t enjoy that particular joke the most. She nuzzled Cloud on the neck and gave a kiss on the forehead before she ruffled his blond head. She collected the plates and bowls they used from the table. It was a small table. It was a small house for a small family. How heavy her heart may seem during the lonely suppers, he heart would always be full knowing full well she had Cloud with her. It was going to be okay.

He wasn’t a talkative kid. He huffed and dragged his plate across the table after jumping off his stool to place his plates in the sink to wash. “Eww, gross. Stop. That’s lame.” He stuck out his tongue. “Girls are stupid.” He made a face, countering his mother’s taunts. He stepped up his stool, pulling his sleeves up to start washing the dishes. This was his nightly routine. Cloud would complain but he enjoyed despite how mundane it was. His eyes wandered past his window. It was nearing sunset. The sky was orange but the stars started to twinkle already. This was routine as well; He saw two, three maybe more, kids playing outside. He knew the adventures and the places they went to that day. And the adventures and fun they were planning for the next. From afar, he would listen to all the action and danger they had lined up for the entire month! From where he was standing, he couldn’t see much. He could barely make up the muffled chants they made. The laughing sometimes also made him laugh too, soft chuckles leaving his pursed lips. _That joke was funny._ In that small crowd stood their leader, bright ray of sunshine despite the looming darkness of sunset; Tifa Lockhart. Her voice was distinct as she was the only girl his age in the neighborhood that had so much authority and every kid outside was listening to her. Cloud was also listening to her. He really cannot make the words she was making outside. Cloud never seemed to mingle well with the other kids. Whatever she was saying, it was probably important seeing how the rest of the kids listened to her with their heads bopping at every syllable she worded out. “Girls are bossy and noisy. It is so annoying” He grunted again when he noticed the figure of his mother standing beside him as she piled crockery on the sink. He shrugs it off, scrubbing the plates more rigidly than he started. Claudia wasn’t very convinced.

“Mama.” Cloud murmured, turning his head towards the dining table where his mother was silently wiping whatever mess they left clean. “Will you teach me how to make beef stew?”

* * *

Cloud had always had the trouble making friends, so staying outdoors was always a problem. Each day became a struggle on what he wanted to for that specific day and then the next problem was what to do the day after. It became more tasking and heavy on him ever since his father passed away. He didn’t know how to speak properly when put into a situation where there are numerous pairs of ears listening on to him. What cloud decided on though, was to make beef stew. Cloud had quite a trouble figuring out which ingredient went where. Fortunately, his mother was a patient teacher. Cloud was trying his best to become a very good student; or at least be decent without wasting food. Money wasn’t easy living in such a small town as well. Cloud was enjoying the hours he spent with his mother in the kitchen. He was also dumped with extra housework from putting laundry out to dry for him to at least have a bit of sunshine on his skin. His mother was starting to worry about how his complexion was getting too pale. Cloud was sure that his mother was bothering him on purpose. He would give her side eyes every time she would call him from the other room. Her voice filled him everywhere, to points that Cloud couldn’t hear his own thoughts! His mother always would tease him about growing up big and strong, so he could bring her to places, cook her any dish she would like and take her to places outside of Nibelheim. Her stories always were about that. Cloud liked her stories. Cloud loved his mother very much.

It was morning when Cloud was found hoveringover the pot, looking at the bubble rising to the surface. He was holding sliced potatoes in different shapes and sizes, obviously his own handy work. He kept looking at the old wall clock his mother hung above their kitchen’s window to check for time. _After 15mins of light simmering, dump potatoes in._ Unconsciously he was counting every second, and it felt like forever. He almost dropped the spuds when Claudia decided to drop by, bringing laundry from their back yard, checking his progress and animatedly smelling the aroma coming from the simmering concoction was giving. She smelled like laundry. Cloud liked smelling new laundry. “How is everything, chef Cloud? Make sure to clean up after? I have a list here for things you need to fetch around town later.” She fumbled a pen in her hands, crouching slightly to write something on a small piece of paper on their dining table.

“Fifteen minutes.” He whispered with a pout, repeating what his mother wrote on the recipe. His irritation and impatience was evident. He spent the entire morning trying to do everything on his own; all the hard work, cutting and dicing the meat, making sure the vegetables were cut right, the right amount, the right shapes and the right seasoning and herbs to make everything the way he wanted it; he has to follow through.

“You are getting there.” Claudia smiled, the tasting spoon on her mouth. Based on what touched her lips, it was not a very good. And looking at Cloud’s shimmering and expectant eyes, she didn’t have the heart to tell him. Claudia loved Cloud’s stew he served when noon came; the Cloud Special. It was wonderful lunch. Cloud couldn’t stop talking.

“A little bit of salt and pepper and I will be a master.” Cloud’s mouth formed a straight line. His hands gripped his spoon, tiny cuts were haphazardly covered in plasters. His brain was registering what he was in his mouth. He was engrossed at his thoughts and saw that piece of paper his mother was scribbling a few hours back in front of him. _More chores._ Then his eyes skimmed through the list of ingredients and steps his mother provided him as his recipe. He ran a hand through his blond hair, slightly pouting. He jumped off his stool and hugged her. “You know, you don’t have to lie. My stew was bad.”

“Oh, a hug? I thought girls were gross, bossy and noisy?” Claudia was caught off guard, as she exaggerated her emotions to get under his skin playfully, hugging her son back. Her heart felt heavy but very full and warm.

Another huff escaped his lungs, the exhaustion finally creeping on him. “If they cook as well as you, I don’t think they would be so bad.”

* * *

The stars were slowly disappearing the moment rays of light peeked through the horizon. _Sunrise._ Cloud squinted as the skies turned to shades of oranges, complementing the terrain he decided to camp. He was mid-deliveries when he decided to make base, rest and wait until daybreak. It was different routine now. A few months back he would have driven through the night, unyielding. Monsters. Fiends. Bandits. Darkness. He dug through his pocket and pulled out his phone, flipped it open and checked for mail. _Empty._

It was like this now. When he was tired, he rested. When he deems the roads were dangerous at night, he would set camp, stay a few hours and then leave before sunrise; but this time he slightly overslept. _The kids will kill me._ He has to get home before they realize, he thinks. He checked his phone again. _Empty._

Marlene and Denzel would have been getting ready for school around this time. Tifa would have already had breakfast set up; while or doing her day-to-day morning routines for Seventh Heaven. Everything moved like clockwork when Geostigma left their lives almost half a year ago. Did it though? Cloud grimaced at the air. He mustered one final yawn before completely packing up for the trip home. One thing that he was sure of though, was that his his head felt lighter. Aside from that, it was easy to pick up memories again. Memories, from time to time, he would look back during quiet moments like this one. They were jagged and chaotic at times but there were no headaches nor pain that would come along with it. Not anymore. Not for now.

He took one last look at his phone and another grunt. _Empty._

It didn’t take too long before he could recognize the shape of Edge through his goggles. The roads got easier too when you enter the area. Everything _did_ just fall into place after the events that took place recently. People were starting their hustle and bustle. Shops started reopening and there were more people outdoors now that the mysterious plague has gone. Strife Delivery Service was also getting positive traction all thanks to the flawless effort of his Seventh Heaven team. It wasn’t easy but Cloud decided to take everything in slow and small steps, one day at a time.

It was still quite dark when he arrived at Seventh Heaven. His skin was yellow under the dim sunlight though (and he figured the pollution surrounding the entire city). He parked a few meters away from the entrance to not make any noise in case some neighbors were still sleeping. Back in the day, he never came home early at all (if he actually did go home) so this was not a situation he encountered until recently. Cloud was trying to make it a habit to at least see the kids before they left and express his apologies for the tardiness, or at least time to explain why he couldn’t make it to dinner or why he couldn’t tuck them in at night when it was obviously his schedule for the week. He was home and that is what matters for now. It was 4 months since he decided to live in Seventh Heaven again. It was 4 months since Geostigma was washed away by that miracle rain.

When he entered the bar, it was quiet. A pair of feet was padding upstairs. Cloud was too tired to register anyone or anything in his brain at the moment. Someone was awake but not awake enough to at least set the breakfast table up it seemed. Whoever it was, they were light feet. He slowly removed the armor from his shoulder, his gloves and anything that definitely tracked some mud and dust during the journey back. Seventh Heaven was clean, as he unconsciously looked for evidence of a very busy night before. He could still smell the alcohol and smoke lingering in the air but the sink was spotless. Snapping out from his observations, was the feel of his phone in his hands when he started unbuckling his numerous belts. He checked for messages. _Empty._

Cloud sighed in defeat. Despite the mild frustration, it was quiet. It was peaceful. He walked towards the back to drop his things in one of the hampers that had the name CLOUD written on a piece of cardboard. _You always come home dirty and it takes a long time to get the smell out!_ Marlene would complain with a finger pointing at him. He could hear her voice in his head. He was at half past the flight of stairs to the bedrooms before he his stomach started to express its hunger, urging him a detour. The kitchen was oddly warm, as if someone used it. The kitchen chair was also pulled slightly out of place. He couldn’t help but be cautious of his surroundings. He had three; No, he had two sleeping inhabitants upstairs and he wasn’t into the idea of any rude awakenings.

“Ah,” A sleepy voiced called from behind him which made he him turn with a slight startle. She sounded fatigued. Tifa stood by the door frame which entranced the kitchen. Her hair was up in a ponytail, bags under eyes. She had an oversized shirt over her. “I was not expecting you so early. I mean, I wasn’t expecting you this morning.” She whipped passed him, checking the hampers that had CLOUD on it. She was probably having her own observations as well. She also smelled like fresh laundry.

“Rough night?” _What a stupid question._ He shook his head in frustration, averting his eyes away from her.

“ _Long_ night.” Was her answer. Tifa shook her head slightly, the faintest of smile crept on her lips before it faded away again.

Their conversations became shorter and shorter the months he got back home. He won’t deny that it didn’t bother him. It was… different. She was different. It was getting more difficult to get longer conversations with her. Cloud didn’t like to meddle. He hated asking more questions than he should. He hated encountering questions he didn’t know how to ask. He just placed it in his head that she got busy after Edge bounced back and the Strife Delivery Service was a round the clock hot commodity. “Tifa-“

“I have to get the kids ready.” Tifa said, plates in her hands with silverware on top of the first plate. Cloud didn’t even notice her movements. It became troublesome as well, Cloud developed the habit of over analyzing things he tends to shut out anything telling around him. He made a mental note. Baby steps; one day at a time.

 _Hi, Cloud. Welcome home. You look tired. You should rest. Anything I can do to help?_ _Oh no, don’t worry about me, Cloud. Sleep well, okay?_ Clouds thoughts were playing with him. The Tifa in his head sounded like that, if he recalled correctly. _I am sorry for not messaging you about dinner. Breakfast, maybe? I should have called._ The scenarios in his head were more relaxed than what was being served in real life and that made him even more tired. “Alright.” was the only response he could afford. He moved away as she moved across the room, he watched has her form disappeared toward the second floor. There was different air about her and that made him slightly worry. Was he forgetting something important? Or was it something he said or not have said? _I don’t even talk a lot!_ He could hear more feet now from upstairs.

There were a lot of things when it came to Tifa. They haven’t spoken to each other properly ever since he came home. That was something he needed to arrange. After he left home in fear of his Geostigma, Tifa never brought the topic up. When he came home, lugging his things with Marlene and Denzel by his side, she welcome him with a smile. There were no further words after. They managed to create a routine where everything worked like symbiosis; enough to get both business they had running properly and having the two pre-teens they lived with in check. And it became like that for the last four months. If this was normalcy, why didn’t it sit well with Cloud Strife? What _was_ living _normally_ at this point? Cloud decided to figure everything out when he was rested.

The bar front was in bright orange now, signaling the start of day. The movements upstairs became louder. He could faintly hear his name being called for over and over hinting that Tifa probably told them he was home. A smell lingered again and ever observant, he looked around hoping to find the source.

The stove was hot, but enough to not hurt to the touch; A lone crock pot on top. He opened it to take a peek. A meek smile formed. He was greeted by freshly heated beef stew.

 _Welcome home, Cloud._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction in forever. I hope you enjoy reading as I am writing it. Made purely with all the love I have for this couple and for the people who love them the same way.


End file.
